


Перекати-поле

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [41]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: Работа входит в командный цикл "Гербарий".
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Перекати-поле

**Author's Note:**

> Работа входит в командный цикл "Гербарий".

Альдо безумен.

Не так, как Габриэла, чей разум истончило горе, а как ребенок, поверивший в сказку настолько, что собственной рукой размыл грань между вымыслом и реальностью.

Альдо безумен.  
Но страшнее не это, а то, как безумие охватывает тех, кто еще недавно был способен мыслить здраво. Понятно, что скорлупа, хранившая ясность мыслей Ричарда Окделла, никогда не отличалась крепостью, но Робер... Он старше, он лучше остальных знает Альдо, он должен видеть, должен осознавать, к чему это приведет.

Валентин смотрит на них и отступает с каждым шагом все дальше и дальше.

Альдо — перекати-поле.  
Подхваченный ветрами, он несется навстречу гибели радостно и легко. Его ничто не держит ни на земле, ни в этом мире, и он способен увлечь за собой тех, кто лишился корней.

Альдо...

Валентин цепляется за спинки кресел, столешницу, книги и поводья, сопротивляется обаянию Альдо и призрачным мечтам.  
Он цепляется за надежду и воспоминания.  
И повторяет словно молитву:  
— Клаус-Максимилиан.  
Питер-Иммануил.  
Ирэна.  
Габи.  
Дом.

Ему есть что терять.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
